kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Inosuke Hashibira/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Inosuke Manga.png|Profile image. Inosuke Manga Color Scheme.png|Colored body image. Inosuke manga.png|Colored body image 2. Inosuke colored body 3.png|Colored body image 3. Inosuke(unmasked-color).png|Colored body image (unmasked). Inosuke unmasked.png|Colored body image (unmasked) 2. Inosuke Hashibira Portrait.png|Colored profile image. Inosuke.png|Colored profile image (unmasked). Inosuke colored profile 2 (unmasked).png|Colored profile image (unmasked) 2. |-| Plot= Inosuke Manga.png|Inosuke instigating a fight with Tanjiro. Inosuke Manga2.png|Inosuke after his fight with Tanjiro. ---- Inosuke cutting the threads off the Demon Slayers CH29.png|Inosuke cutting the spider threads. Father Spider Demon after transforming CH36.png|Inosuke facing the Father Spider Demon. Giyu tying up Inosuke in a tree CH38.png|Inosuke getting tied up by Giyu. ---- Inosuke chips his sword.png|Inosuke chipping his sword. ---- Inosuke using Fifth Fang Mad Cleave on Enmu.png|Inosuke using Fifth Fang: Mad Cleave on Enmu. ---- Gyutaro stabs Inosuke.png|Gyutaro stabbing Inosuke. Nezuko healing Inosuke.png|Inosuke getting healed by Nezuko. ---- Inosuke training beneath the waterfall CH133.png|Inosuke training beneath a waterfall. ---- Inosuke breaks through the roof.png|Inosuke breaking through the roof. Inosuke facing Doma.png|Inosuke facing Doma. Kotoha and Inosuke.png|Kotoha and Inosuke. Inosuke's anger at Doma.png|Inosuke angry at Doma for insulting Kotoha. |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png|Inosuke on the Cover of Volume 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba V7.png|Inosuke on the Cover of Volume 7. Kimetsu no Yaiba V4 TP.png|Inosuke on Volume 4 Title Page Kimetsu no Yaiba V12 TP.png|Inosuke on Volume 12 Title Page ---- ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba CH22.png|Chapter 22. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH23.png|Chapter 23. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH27.png|Chapter 27. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH31.png|Chapter 31. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH36.png|Chapter 36. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH61.png|Chapter 61. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH73.png|Chapter 73. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH76.png|Chapter 76. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH91.png|Chapter 91. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH159.png|Chapter 159. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH162.png|Chapter 162. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH163.png|Chapter 163 Kimetsu no Yaiba CH164.png|Chapter 164 |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Inosuke in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Inosuke in a congratulatory announcement. Character Profile= Inosuke anime design.png|Inosuke's design in the anime. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke without his mask. Inosuke in Kimetsu Academy.png|Inosuke in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Inosuke appears.png|Inosuke's first appearance. Inosuke breaking in from the door.png|Inosuke breaking down the door. Inosuke preparing to fight the demon.png|Inosuke preparing to fight the Demon. Inosuke killing the Horned Demon.png|Inosuke killing the Horned Demon. Inosuke stillcut EP13.png|Inosuke threatening Zenitsu. Inosuke's mast falling off.png|Inosuke's mask falling off. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke waking up. Inosuke trying to instigate a confrontation.png|Inosuke trying to instigate a fight. Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro.png|Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro. Inosuke falling asleep.png|Inosuke falling asleep. ---- Inosuke using Spatial Awareness.png|Inosuke using Spatial Awareness. Inosuke trying to cut Father Spider Demon's arm.png|Inosuke trying to cut the Father Spider Demon's arm. Inosuke breaking his swords.png|Inosuke breaking his swords. Inosuke stabbing the Father Spider Demon.png|Inosuke stabbing the Father Spider Demon. Inosuke as child with his mother.png|Inosuke as child with his mother. Giyu tying Inosuke.png|Giyu tying up Inosuke. ---- Inosuke depressed over his weakness.png|Inosuke depressed over his weakness. Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png|Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training. Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke.png|Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke. Shinobu motivating Inosuke.png|Shinobu motivating Inosuke. Inosuke chipping his swords.png|Inosuke chipping his swords. ---- Inosuke head-butting the train.png|Inosuke head-butting the train. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 12 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 12. Episode 14 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 14. Episode 15 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 15. Episode 16 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 16. Episode 18 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 18. Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24. |-| Animated GIFs= Inosuke using Fang Three Devour on Horned Demon.gif|Inosuke using Fang Three: Devour on the Horned Demon. Inosuke using Fang of Seventh Spatial Awareness.gif|Inosuke using Fang Seven: Spatial Awareness. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke Halloween icon.png|Inosuke Halloween icon. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Inosuke in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Category:Image Galleries